A World Full Of Lies
by Rutilus luna
Summary: I never thought it would end this way, to have the person I love betray me, my best friend leave me and to have my brother kill me. Life is never simple but just once, just once, I wish I could be normal and not worry, I don't want to be a freak, I don't want to save the world...
1. Chapter 1

"Erin!" Lilly cried as I ran back inside the burning building.

I ran up the steps, jumping over flames and ignoring the heat as I raced to the room at the end of the hall.

Grabbing the small silver box from the nightstand I rushed back to the door, only to fine a wall a flames in my way.

_Ok, so not that way_. I thought as I turned and ran to the window.

Opening it was easy, climbing out, not so much. Height has never been my strength and at that moment I was really high up.

I took a deep breath and as I could feel the flames licking my ankles I jumped. My voice froze as I fell and though it only took a few seconds, it felt like an eternity.

My feet touched the ground, not to softly I might add, and I collapse.

I stood up on shaky legs and tightened my grip on the sliver box, listening. I could here Lilly in front of the house pacing, a bird flapping somewhere behind me, the fire crackling as it devoured the house…There. Voices, in the distance, they were three of them, but I couldn't understand them, they were speaking another language.

I rushed to the front of the house where Lilly was pacing and muttering to herself about how she couldn't believe she was just standing there, not trying to find help.

"Lilly, we need to…"

She flew into me, nearly nocking me down.

"I thought you died, you were in there for a while. I thought I was never going to see you again!" She cried into my soot covered clothes.

"Lilly, we don't have time for this, we need to go, now." I forced my words to come out soft and not threatening but it was hard to do.

"How did you get out? The-the entrance to the house collapsed when you disappeared. "

"Lilly, we need to go." I repeated, my voice sounding a little more aggressive this time.

She looked up at me then, scared, worry, frightened all mixed into you pale young face.

I took her hand and led her into the forest, keeping the box hidden from her view.

Voices came from behind.

"Well, did she escape?"

" How could she, you saw her, she ran into the building and never came out."

"Ok, then we'll assume she's died, that was easy."

"Never assume anything especially where she's concern. She has a habit of surviving against all odds."

I stopped and spun around, looking past Lilly, who was shacking, towards where the voices were coming from.

_No, it couldn't be._ That thought ran through my mind over and over, getting louder and louder until it was the only thing I could hear.

Everything I knew came tumbling down on top of me. All this time I thought he died when _they_ did, but it was all a ploy. My brother never died, he was the one who was trying to kill me…


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly looked around, her breath coming out heavy and she was covered in sweat. Her hair was tangled and her clothes were covered in mud and she smelt slightly of smoke.

"I'm hungry." She complained sitting on a falling tree.

I blew out a breath, ignoring the headache that had form in the back of my head and the depression that was slowly seeping inside me.

"Ok, let me see if I can fine some berries or something." I walked away, not waiting for her response.

A few minutes later I found a blue berry bush that still had some fresh berries. I started picking them, placing them in my shirt.

Something snapped behind me and I turned quickly to see what it was. A deer stood only a few feet away from me, with two little deer next to her.

Oh no, I thought as I felt the hunger inside me grow. It was like a monster deep inside of me, only surfacing at the worst times.

The bigger deer looked over at me and stared, as if she felt the beast inside me and knew she was in danger.

I closed my eyes, listening as the three deer left, leaving me alone once more.

I'm to close; I don't know how much longer I can last. I thought to myself as I finished gathering the berries and went back to Lilly.

"Yeah!" She shouted in joy as she grabbed all the berries in my shirt, crushing a few so there was now a big blue stain on my white shirt, along with the smoke and mud stains.

"Do you want any?" She asked like it was an after thought.

I shook my head, afraid that if I talked, I would be showing more then white straight teeth.

She shrugged and popped more into her mouth then she stood and stretched.

"Ok, I'm ready, where are we heading anyway?"

I took a deep breath focusing on where I was going and not on her heart beat.

"An old friend lives about three hours from here. He'll let you stay until I can set up a new house for you." Good, I didn't have an accent, meaning no fangs!

"Wait, your not staying?"

"No, I've stayed there recently and I can't stay there any longer, but don't worry, he'll make sure your safe."

"But where will you go?"

"I don't know, but like I said, don't worry, everything will turn out fine." It has too.

From far off I heard a voice in my head. _ Erin, when will you learn, you can never have a normal life, everyone you know will die, and it will always be your fault. Never forget what you did to the other lady, same thing will happen to this one, nothing will change that…_


End file.
